Roses
by Aeliheart974
Summary: " C'était qui, cette fille ?" " Oh, une première qui veut sortir avec moi." Matsukawa fronce les sourcils. " Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?" "Que j'allais réfléchir" répond Hanamaki avec un sourire. "Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?" Matsukawa lève les yeux au ciel. "T'aimerais bien." OS.


Hello fandom.

Me revoilà avec un MatsuHana (j'avais dit que je le ferai, here it is) que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire faute de ne pas trouver mes mots pour la moitié des scènes (uhhh). J'ai appellé cet OS « Roses » parce que je l'ai écrit en écoutant la chanson du même titre de The Chainsmokers et que je trouve qu'elle leur va plutôt bien.

Le MatsuHana ne reçoit pas assez d'amour. ECRIVEZ DU MATSUHANA, C'EST BON POUR LA SANTE.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira et bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate. Le fanart de couverture a été fait par sagasogo sur tumblr.**

* * *

 _« Well, I'll be your daydream, I'll be your favorite things  
We could be beautiful  
Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise  
Say you'll never let me go_

 _Deep in my bones, I can feel you_  
 _Take me back to a time only we knew_  
 _Hideaway_  
 _We could waste the night with an old film_  
 _Smoke a little weed on the couch in the back room_  
 _Hideaway_  
 _Say you'll never let me go»_

 **Roses** , The Chainsmokers ft. Rozes

* * *

ROSES

Matsukawa s'est endormi sur lui. Ils sont assis au fond de la classe, comme à leur habitude, et au milieu de l'exposé le plus barbant du monde – présenté par Oikawa lui-même – son meilleur ami s'est tout simplement assoupi contre son épaule.

Heureusement pour Issei, leur professeur n'a rien remarqué.

Hanamaki s'ennuie profondément – comme à chaque fois qu'il ne peut pas discuter avec Matsukawa pendant les cours, en fait – et cherche donc une distraction. Ses yeux se posent sur son stylo noir, avec lequel il est censé prendre des notes sur l'exposé d'Oikawa dont il se contrefiche. Un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres.

* * *

En se réveillant de sa sieste, Matsukawa s'étire. L'épaule d'Hanamaki fait plutôt bien office d'oreiller.

\- Alors la belle au bois dormant, qu'est-ce que t'as retenu de ce fascinant exposé ?

Matsukawa bâille.

\- Je t'ai manqué, c'est ça ?

Il remarque que le dos de sa main et une partie de son avant-bras sont couverts de gribouillis divers, dont une sorte de caricature d'un Iwaizumi énervé poursuivant Oikawa.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Hanamaki hausse les épaules.

\- Je m'ennuyais.

Matsukawa se contente de pousser un soupir consterné et détaille les dessins sur son bras.

\- T'aurais pu faire mieux, pour Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki l'observe à son tour et ricane.

\- J'voulais pas te réveiller.

* * *

À la pause de dix heures, Matsukawa sort de la classe pour rendre un devoir à leur professeur d'anglais, étant donné qu'il était absent le jour où il était censé le rendre.

Tandis qu'il patiente devant son bureau, une élève de seconde regarde son bras d'un air perplexe et Matsukawa la dévisage un instant sans comprendre. Puis il se souvient des gribouillis d'Hanamaki.

Issei contemple les dessins sur son avant-bras et ne peut retenir un sourire. Heureusement qu'Hanamaki n'est pas là pour le voir parce qu'il en entendrait certainement parler pendant des mois.

Et il aurait raison.

En passant dans le couloir pour retourner dans sa classe, Matsukawa remarque Hanamaki par la fenêtre. Ses cheveux roses sont assez repérables, ce qui est assez pratique pour éviter de le perdre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans la cour ?

Matsukawa s'approche de la fenêtre et remarque qu'il parle à une fille qu'il ne connaît pas. Et s'il ne la connaît pas, il doute qu'Hanamaki la connaisse non plus.

Issei hausse les épaules et retourne en classe avec la ferme intention de lui poser la question à son retour.

* * *

\- C'était qui cette fille ? demande Matsukawa en prenant soin de ne pas avoir l'air trop hostile.

Hanamaki hausse les sourcils, semble réfléchir à sa réponse une poignée de secondes avant de sourire.

\- Oh, une fille de première qui veut sortir avec moi.

Matsukawa fronce les sourcils.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

\- Que j'allais réfléchir, répond Hanamaki avec un sourire. Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

Matsukawa lève les yeux au ciel.

\- T'aimerais bien.

Oh, mais _évidemment_ qu'il est jaloux. Il lui semble que ça fait une éternité qu'il est amoureux de son meilleur ami donc _évidemment_ , la simple idée qu'une fille puisse se mettre entre eux lui donne envie de vomir.

Ils ont tellement bien tous les deux – ils l'ont toujours été.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait y changer quoi que ce soit ?

Et même si personne n'est plus proche d'Hanamaki que lui, même si personne ne le connait aussi bien que lui, ça ne lui suffit pas, peu importe ce dont il essaie de se convaincre.

Ils ne reparlent pas de cette fille pendant le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent chez Hanamaki pour faire leurs devoirs.

C'est une habitude qu'ils ont prise depuis la seconde : ils passent la soirée dans la chambre d'Hanamaki, révisent– un peu – et discutent – beaucoup – en écoutant de la musique.

Allongé en travers du lit, Matsukawa est plongé dans son livre de littérature anglaise et Hanamaki se sert de son ventre comme bureau pour faire ses exercices d'algèbre.

Cette proximité ne les a jamais dérangés ; elle s'est installée si rapidement et si facilement que Matsukawa n'a jamais pris la peine d'y réfléchir. Il aime être proche d'Hanamaki et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de partager ce genre de moments avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, de cette fille ? lui lance Hanamaki en fermant son cahier d'algèbre.

Il pose sa tête sur le ventre de Matsukawa et se met à contempler le plafond. Issei se fige et tourne une page de livre pour se donner une contenance.

\- J'en sais rien, Makki. Je la connais pas.

\- Ouais, je sais, mais elle est mignonne, non ?

Matsukawa réprime un soupir de lassitude.

\- Je suppose. Si ça te suffit, t'as qu'à lui dire oui.

Cette fois-ci, il n'a pas pu contrôler le ton amer de sa réponse.

C'est _personne_ , cette fille. Jusqu'à ce matin, Hanamaki ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Et qui elle est, franchement, comparée à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien avoir de plus que lui ?

Hanamaki le regarde avec un drôle de sourire et lui répond.

\- Ouais, peut-être.

Matsukawa parcourt trois fois la même page de son livre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a strictement rien compris à ce qu'il vient de lire.

\- Ouais _quoi_ ? demande-t-il brusquement à Hanamaki. Tu comptes lui dire oui ou non ?

Hanamaki s'esclaffe.

\- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

\- Maintenant que tu m'en parles, oui. admet Matsukawa.

Hanamaki ricane et son rire se réverbère sur toute la cage thoracique de Matsukawa.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te le dirai si on gagne le match de demain.

Matsukawa lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je finirai par le savoir, même si on perd.

\- Ouais, mais c'est moins drôle.

\- T'es un enfoiré, déclare Matsukawa.

Il pourrait insister, mais ça paraîtrait suspect.

 _Tant pis_ , se dit Matsukawa. _On compte bien gagner ce match, de toute façon._

Ils laissent tomber le sujet. Hanamaki ne semble pas décider à lui en dire plus, et Issei n'est pas certain d'avoir envie de savoir non plus. Ils terminent leurs devoirs tranquillement et passent le reste de la soirée devant une série débile à la télé.

Lorsqu'ils se quittent sur le perron de la maison d'Hanamaki, Matsukawa se demande s'il devrait vraiment être jaloux de cette fille. Alors quoi ? Elle s'intéresse à Makki ? Et alors ?

Est-ce que c'est elle qui peut dormir sur lui pendant les exposés barbants ? Est-ce que c'est elle qui confond régulièrement son maillot de volley avec le sien ? Est-ce que c'est elle qui connaît sa chambre par cœur ? Est-ce que c'est elle qui passe toutes ses journées avec lui et pour qui il n'a aucun secret ?

Sûrement pas.

* * *

Bien évidemment, AobaJohsai remporte le match contre Karasuno. Matsukawa aperçoit la fille qui a abordé Hanamaki dans les gradins et pire de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ait décidé de lui dire non.

Et quand Makki le prend dans ses bras en hurlant « _YES_ », le visage illuminé par l'euphorie de la victoire, Matsukawa sent son cœur se serrer et lâche son meilleur ami avec une ou deux secondes de retard.

\- Bien joué, se défend-il.

Hanamaki hoche la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouais, on a bien joué.

Et à ce moment-là, Issei se rend compte qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, juste parce qu'ils sont l'équipe de l'enfer, les deux terreurs - Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Tout simplement parce que s'il y a bien une chose qui va de soi, c'est leur duo.

Contrairement à Oikawa et Iwaizumi, ils ne se connaissaient pas en arrivant à AobaJohsai. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde en un temps record.

Ils sèchent les cours quand il y a du soleil, juste parce que Takahiro en a envie, que glander dans un parc c'est franchement plus drôle que deux heures d'algèbre et que Matsukawa ne peut rien lui refuser, accessoirement.

Alors oui, Matsukawa a eu des amis sympas, avant Hanamaki, mais aucun d'eux ne l'a jamais compris aussi facilement, aucun d'eux ne finit ses phrases sans le moindre effort, et aucun d'eux ne devine instantanément ce qu'il pense rien qu'en croisant son regard.

Ouais, Hanamaki, c'est le genre d'ami avec qui il ferait fait le tour du monde en voiture volante, le genre de pote à qui il confierait sa vie sans hésiter – le genre de pote qu'il a occasionnellement envie d'embrasser, aussi.

Et s'il n'a aucune idée de l'issue de cette soirée, il est certain qu'il faut qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Comme prévu, toute l'équipe se réunit pour fêter la victoire chez Oikawa, ce soir-là. L'atmosphère est confortable. Même si ce match leur a fait prendre conscience qu'ils ont sous-estimé Karasuno, leur victoire les a rassurés sur la solidité de leur équipe. Ce soir, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ils ont tout le temps de s'entraîner dur le lendemain.

Oikawa est sans doute le plus rayonnant d'entre eux, et le fait d'avoir battu Kageyama n'y est certainement pas pour rien. Hanamaki ricane en voyant qu'Iwaizumi ne l'a pas réprimandé de toute la soirée, qu'il le laisse profiter de la victoire tranquillement, parce que c'est bien trop rare qu'il se l'accorde.

Ils savent tous très bien ce qui les attend après Karasuno. Shiratorizawa. Et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas évoquer devant Oikawa un soir de fête.

Matsukawa l'observe pendant toute la soirée. Hanamaki fait comme s'il ne remarquait rien, mais il devine bien qu'il attend patiemment qu'ils se retrouvent seuls pour lui poser _la_ question.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, la moitié de l'équipe dort sur des matelas dans le salon d'Oikawa et Hanamaki et Matsukawa sont sur la terrasse. Le quartier où habite Oikawa est relativement calme et le seul bruit qui se fait entendre est celui des criquets dans son jardin. L'air est assez tiède pour qu'ils soient tous les deux dehors en t-shirt, mais le vent souffle assez pour les faire frissonner de temps en temps.

Ils sont quand même _bien_ , et même si le silence entre eux commence à s'éterniser, aucun des deux ne songe à s'en plaindre.

\- On a gagné. fais finalement remarquer Matsukawa. T'es censé me dire un truc, t'as oublié ?

Hanamaki ricane sans le regarder, les yeux perdus sous la lumière des lampadaires qui éclairent la rue.

\- Hm. Ouais, je vais te le dire. En fait –

Matsukawa se tourne vers lui et l'interrompt.

\- J'ai pas envie que tu lui dises oui.

Hanamaki écarquille les yeux, parce qu'il s'attendait à _tout_ sauf à ça, et que même si c'est _lui_ qui à eu cette idée stupide pour essayer de faire avancer les choses entre eux, il n'est certainement pas prêt pour ça. Ce qui le surprend le plus est l'air totalement déterminé de Matsukawa, qui lui balance cette bombe en pleine figure comme si de rien était et –

\- Ni à elle, ni à aucune autre.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Hanamaki le dévisage en silence, trop surpris pour former ne serait-ce qu'une phrase cohérente.

\- Enfin, se reprend Matsukawa, ce que je veux dire, c'est que –

\- J'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui dire oui.

Après ça, il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hanamaki l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse comme il a eu envie de le faire pendant ces trois dernières années. Matsukawa l'attire aussitôt contre lui, et il est incapable de dire pendant combien de temps ils restent là, à s'embrasser dans la pénombre de la terrasse. C'est à la fois terrifiant et grisant - rien qu'à l'intensité de leur baiser, Hanamaki se doute qu'ils ont voulu la même chose pendant un bon moment.

\- Hem. Les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fabrique. finit par faire remarquer Matsukawa. Ils sont pas tous en train de dormir.

\- Possible, dit Hanamaki, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrasse à nouveau, d'une manière plus tendre cette fois, si bien qu'il faut beaucoup de volonté à Issei pour réussir à se détacher de lui.

\- Faut qu'on y aille, répète t-il.

Hanamaki ricane en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Arrête de m'embrasser, alors.

\- J'essaie.

* * *

Après ça, les choses changent, mais pas autant qu'ils l'auraient pensé. Ils passent toujours le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, ils s'allient toujours pour embêter leur capitaine et sèchent toujours les cours quand l'envie leur en prend.

Seules les fins d'après-midis consacrés à leurs devoirs changent un peu. En particulier cette fois où Hanamaki a balancé leurs cahiers posés sur le lit d'un coup de pied, et où il l'a embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne même plus de ce qu'il était censé terminer comme devoir.

Des maths ? De l'anglais ? De la physique ? Aucune idée.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est au-dessus d'Hanamaki, qu'il est à deux doigts de lui enlever son t-shirt, et que ça fait un peu trop longtemps qu'ils attendent ça.

Il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait avoir peur ; il n'y a personne en qui il ait plus confiance qu'Hanamaki, et rien ne lui paraît plus évident que sa bouche contre la sienne et ses mains emmêlées dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on est sur le point de faire ça, lui avoue Matsukawa.

Ils sont front contre front, un peu essoufflés de s'être embrassés pendant aussi longtemps.

\- Ouais. Mais c'est pas trop tôt.

Matsukawa lui caresse la joue avec un sourire.

\- Embrasse-moi, Issei. soupire Hanamaki.

Son meilleur ami se fait une joie de lui obéir.

* * *

\- Finalement, c'est pas plus mal qu'elle t'ait demandé de sortir avec elle, cette fille. songe Matsukawa à voix haute une fois qu'ils sont tranquillement allongés l'un contre l'autre.

Hanamaki glousse. Matsukawa hausse les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Faudrait que je te dise la vérité un de ces jours.

Matsukawa plisse les yeux.

\- Parle.

Hanamaki ouvre la bouche – sans doute avec l'intention de parler –, mais se met à rire à chaque fois qu'il essaie de prononcer un mot. Matsukawa attend patiemment qu'il se calme, quelque peu perplexe.

\- Elle m'a jamais demandé de sortir avec elle, cette fille. C'était juste une des fangirls d'Oikawa qui osait même pas aller lui parler.

L'air profondément choqué de Matsukawa ravive immédiatement son fou rire et il secoue la tête de dépit.

\- Trahison. marmonne t-il.

\- Disgrâce ?

\- Oh, ferme-la, rit Matsukawa. Tu vas me le payer.

Le chatouiller jusqu'à la mort lui semble être une vengeance plus qu'acceptable.

* * *

the end. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et même si c'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : J'espère que vous avez reconnu la référence au Roi Lion. **Shakyla** si tu passes par là, sache je crois que j'oublierai jamais l'histoire du courant alternatif d'Hanamaki 8)))

PS2 : si j'ai fait des fautes/oublié des mots n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je l'ai relu plusieurs fois mais il est minuit 40 et je décède


End file.
